


Safe With You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara reminisces about all of her favourite Tommy shaped thingsInspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

At the beginning of our partnership there was nothing about you that I found remotely appealing.

Not one single thing.

But that changed.

I began to look forward to spending time with you.

I found enjoyment in so many things.

The tone of your voice.

The kindness in your heart.

The friendship that we shared.

The compassion and understanding you showed me when I broke down after being held hostage.

The concern in your voice as I told you I was sure I should have died when I was shot.

The howl of laughter when I said something wicked or a little risqué.

The smile that you saved only for me was my favourite thing… until I made you moan. 

Once I heard those gasps and sighs, and the way you said my voice in the throes of passion. 

That was when you turned on my soul, and I knew for sure my heart was safe with you.


End file.
